Błędy w animacji
Błędy w animacji to niezamierzone błędy w obrazie. Mogą one być niezauważane przez twórców, albo zauważone, tylko że twórcom nie chce się ich poprawiać. Poniższa lista zawiera jedynie błędy znane użytkownikom tej wiki, czy to zauważając je osobiście, czy też dowiadując się o nich od kogoś innego. Jeśli zauważyłeś jakiś błąd, którego nie ma tutaj, możesz go dodać. Podane momenty wystąpienie błędu należy traktować jako orientacyjne i mogą się one nieznacznie różnić w różnych wersjach filmów (wersja zdubbingowana jest odtwarzana z większą prędkością). Różnica wzrasta wraz ze zbliżaniem się do końca filmu, po godzinie osiągając prawie 2,5 minuty. Ponadto niektóre poniższe "błędy" mogą też wynikać jedynie z błędnej interpretacji użytkownika wiki. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Od 0:00 do 7:00 *'01:13' – Twilight znika znaczek *'02:20' – Twilight ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza, a na dodatek ma je wklejone na szyi. *'02:40' – Przy lustrze w sypialni Twilight nagle pojawiają się dwie książki *'02:57' - Skrzydła Twilight znowu mają dziwny kształt *'04:16' – Pod koniec piosenki tytułowej Twilight nie ma rogu *'07:00' – Rzęsy Luny znowu wyglądają nieprawidłowo EG Błąd, Twilight ze skrzydłami zwykłego pegaza na szyi..png|Twilight ze skrzydłami pegaza, na dodatek na szyi. Od 7:00 do 09:05 *'08:12' – Za piątką głównych bohaterek stoi Luna, a w 08:23 nagle znika *'08.58' – Celestia nie ma znaczka a na dodatek ma jedną przednią nogę grubszą od drugiej. *'09:01' – Spike ma dziwne oczy i Applejack ma dziwne włosy *'09:05' – Twilight ma źle uformowane włosy EG Błąd Księżniczki Celesti..png|Księżniczka Celestia ma nogi różnej grubości oraz nie ma znaczka. Od 09:05 do 15:00 *'14:33' – Na korytarzu znajdują się tylko Twilight, Sunset oraz Fluttershy: Po chwili pojawia się tam kolejna dziewczyna: Potem, gdy Twilight pochodzi do Sunset, pojawia się tam kolejny uczeń. Od 15:00 do 25:00 *'24:26' – Sunset nie dotknęła różowego balonu, a mimo to pękł on tak jak fioletowy. Od 69:00 do 70:00 *'69:00' – Grzywa Luny nie faluje. *'69:11' – Złożone skrzydła Rainbow wyglądają jak skrzydła alikorna. EG Błąd, Rainbow ze skrzydłami alicorna..png|Rainbow ma skrzydła alicorna. Od 70:00 do 80:00 *'01:04:08' – Twilight nagle znikają ręce. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *'01:05:44' – Sunset Shimmer nie ma nadruku na bluzce, jest tak aż do pokonania The Dazzlings. *'00:16:14' – Sunset ponownie gubi nadruk na bluzce. *'01:09:18' – Sunset Shimmer po raz kolejny gubi nadruk na bluzce. *'00:48:16' – Adagio nie ma żółtego pasemka we włosach. *'00:07:28' – Fluttershy ma naraz uszy kucyka oraz człowieka. *'01:04:16' – Applejack robi zeza. *'00:28:31' – Sweetie Belle nie ma nosa. * 00:07:23 '-' 'Rainbow Dash robi zeza. * '''00:44:39 '- Rainbow nie ma jednej tęczówki. * '''00:49:35 - Scootaloo nie ma jednej ręki. * 00:06:32 '- Applejack ma kawałek grzywki taki, jaki powinna mieć gdy jest hybrydą kucyka i człowieka, mimo że jeszcze nią nie jest. * '''01:04:09 '- Ogon Pinkie Pie lewituje w powietrzu (Nie jest połączony z jej włosami). * '00:42:48 '- Twilight nie ma górnych rzęs. * '''00:25:34 - Przy twarzy Twilight, na jedną klatkę pojawia się czarna kropka. * 01:03:32 '- Adagio ma na raz uszy człowieka i kucyka. * '''00:36:17 '- Za Maud Pie widoczny jest obraz, lecz już w '''00:36:20 '''znika on. * '''01:07:55 - Sonata ma na chwilkę swój rubin, mimo że ten przed chwilą się rozbił. EG RR Błąd, Fluttershy z czterema uszami..png|Fluttershy ma dwie pary uszu. EG RR Błąd, Rainbow Dash robi zeza..png|Rainbow robi zeza. EG RR Błąd, Twilight bez górnych rzęs..png|Twilight bez górnych rzęs. EG RR Błąd, Adagio bez żółtych pasemek..png|Adagio bez żółtych pasemek. EG RR Błąd, Sunset bez nadruku na bluzce..png|Sunset Shimmer bez nadruku na bluzce.. EG RR Błąd, Scootaloo bez jednej ręki..png|Scootaloo bez jednej ręki. EG RR Błąd, kropka przy twarzy Twilight.png|Kropka przy twarzy Twilight. EG RR Błąd, Adagio z uszami kucyka i człowieka..png|Adagio z uszami człowieka i kucyka. EG RR Błąd, Sonata z rubinem, którego już właściwie nie ma..png|Sonata z rubinem, który przed chwilą się rozbił. Animowane klipy promocyjne filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Muzyka dla moich uszu *'01:18' – Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna jest na dworze, a sekundę później jest widoczna w kawiarni. Guitar Centered *'01:00' – Rainbow Dash zgubiła różowy kolor w spódniczce. EG RR Błąd, Rainbow bez różowego koloru w spódniczce.png|Rainbow zgubiła różowy kolor w spódniczce. Hampstocalypse Now *'01:01' – Rarity nie ma swojej zapinki we włosach. *'01:15' – Rarity znowu nie ma zapinki we włosach. EG RR Błąd, Rarity bez zapinki we włosach.png|Rarity bez zapinki we włosach. Player Piano 00:59 – Gitara Rainbow Dash jest zielona, a po chwili jest już niebieska. A Case for the Bass 01:02 – Pomalowana część oka Rarity przez jedną klatkę wychodzi po za jego zasięg. 01.00 - Gitara Applejack nie ma kilku części. EG RR Błąd oka Rarity..png|Kawałek oka Rarity wychodzi po za jego zasięg. Idealny dzień na zabawę *'01:01' – Applejack robi zeza. *'01:24' – Applejack oraz Pinkie robią zeza. *'01:25' – Applejack po raz kolejny robi zeza. EG Błąd, Applejack oraz Pinkie robią zeza..png|Pinkie oraz Applejack robią zeza. EG RR Błąd, Applejack ponownie robi zeza..png|Applejack znowu robi zeza. Ogon w Ruch. *'''00.05 - '''Gitara Rainbow jest zielona, a po chwili niebieska. Kategoria:Inne